Demons (Kawaii Edition)
by MakeMeWoozie
Summary: Long ago, over 2,000 years ago, the Hyuga clan broke away from Konoha, because they were looked down upon as weak, and disgraceful. Today everyone thinks the clan has been completely exterminated, but they've been training all these years, and now there're stronger and colder then ever. Now what will happen when Hinata is suddenly forced out of the clan, and into the leaf village?
1. Chapter 1

Hinata's long white ears twitched as, and she stirred in her sleep. Blinking her eyes, she sat up in her large bed and looked at her nightstand. She frowned a bit when she saw a small glass of water sitting there as usual. Nothing was out of place, it was just as every other day

Boring

Hinata's craved to do something different for once, her daily routine had got tiresome, it was nothing new. The maids would dress her, and the chefs would prepare her breakfast, lunches, and dinners. Her father always bought her whatever she wanted, and the maids would always clean up after her. Life was easy for Hinata Hyuga, but it was also boring.

This daily routine of eating, studying, and sleeping became Hinata's life and she despised it. Sighing to herself she sat up on her bed, and lightly took the glass of water in her hands. She lifted the glass to her dried lips, and took small, quick drinks, sighing in pleasure. No sooner had one of the maids come in to help Hinata get changed. That alone deflated Hinata's mood, but she was too kind to tell them just to go away, so she reluctantly took there help.

Hinata wore a long white skirt, with matching shoes. Her top was a long sleeved plain shirt, but it was a light lavender color, and a blue scarf was tied around her neck.

It was winter and Hinata is...delicate, to say the least. She always got fevers, and cold quite easily, but the clan feared if she were to catch some other disease, even a lesser one at that, it would be fatal. However the Hyuga did have some clans men who specialized in nothing else other than medical. After all, only the best would be allowed to treat Hyuga Hinata.

Hinata careful made her way down the spiral stairs, and made her way over to the dinning room. She sat down, and then a waiter came out of the double doors of the kitchen to place her food right in front of her. For breakfast the chefs had prepared a rolled omelet with steamed rice.

After breakfast Hinata brushed her teeth and went to her library. Here she would read about the outside world, different creatures, and places. Often she would end up asleep, and dream of these far away places, only to wake up and find that it was just a dream. Around lunch time her servants would find her in the library. To Hinata this was odd, the Hyugas library is basically a maze, with many twist and turns where one could easily find themselves lost. Even so the servants seemed to find Hinata with minimal difficulty.

During the afternoon Hinata would spend her time training. She'd practice her transformation, and her families style of fighting. She never really was good at fighting, but her father insist that she must be able to defend herself as heir to their demon clan. Soon training would be over and a bath would be prepared for Hinata.

During dinner she would sit with her family. Her younger sister Hanabie would glare at Hinata all throughout dinner. Her father would just stare, a passive look on his face, but in his eyes Hinata saw disappointment. Lastly, her cousin Neji, he was the worst out of the other two. Neji wouldn't even look at Hinata, he kept his eyes on his plate and afterwards quietly excuse himself. After dinner was done, Hinata was to return straight to her room to repeat everything tomorrow.

~The Next Day~

Hinata woke up extra early, last night she set her alarm clock an hour earlier. Hinata wished to speak with her father about her schedule, even if it was just a slight change, she wanted something to change. Hinata dressed herself in a simple blue kimono with small snowflake patterns on the sleeve. After she was finished dressing herself, she quietly left her room to go to her fathers study.

Minutes later Hinata came to a door labeled 'Headmasters Office'. She took a deep breath to calm herself, and gently knocked on the door. She heard a muffled 'come in' and opened the door. Hinata's father, Hiashi, looked up from his paperwork.

"Hinata..."

Hinata inwardly flinched. "I wanted to know if I could go outside."

"What for?" He said as he crossed his arms.

Hinata summoned the rest of her courage. "Lately I feel that my life has become dull...I wish to experience the outside world, if only for just a while."

Hiashi thought about it for a bit and then smirked. "Very well." He said. "Pack all of you belongings."

Hinata was confused, but didn't question her father. She returned to her room, where her maids already awaited her, and began to pack for some unknown reason.

Hours later Hinata finally had all over belongs sealed away in scrolls. It was only around 11:00am and Hinata had been so busy packing she completely forgot about breakfast. Her father must've informed one of the servants, because right after, one of them came in with a tray of snacks and a cup of tea. Hinata happily accepted it, and after she was finished her father summoned her to the compound gates.

"Um father, what are we doing?" Hinata asked.

Hiashi smirked. "You said you wanted to experience the outside world, correct?" Hinata nodded her head. "Well then, for the next year you are going to live by yourself, so you can...experience...the world just like you wanted."

"B-By myself!? B-But father-"

"Do not argue with me! Hurry up if you want to make it to a village by sundown."

Hinata took a step back and began running through the forest that surrounded their land. Tears ran down her face while she ran, it blurred her vision but she didn't stop. For a demon like Hinata, nothing was worse than being caught outside when nightfalls. During the night demons who have lost there sanity come out and hunt, they destroy everything in there path searching for anything edible.

Hinata's top priority? Find a village before nightfalls.

Hinata had been running for seven hours before she collapsed. It started snowing hours ago, and Hinata was soaked to the bone. Her legs were in pain from running so long, and her lungs burned because she was breathing so heavily. It didn't help that it was winter and the icy air stung Hinata's throat even more.

'This is it...' Hinata thought. 'I can feel my body being dragged across the ground, but I-' She thought as she fell into a dreamless sleep.

'Why is it...so warm?" Hinata thought.

The girl was dragged into a small cabin in the edge of a large village. There was a fire going in the chimney across the room, and Hinata was piled in blankets. It was dawn and the sun leaked in from the old windows, causing Hinata to crack one eye open. Her clothes were nearly folded, and placed on the table next to her.

Hinata grabbed her clothes and began dressing herself, when she was finished she began looking around the room for her belongings. The room was pretty bare there was a couch, a table and a long lamp for light. Other than that there were just a few paintings hanging on the wall, and a wooden door to her right.

Her clothes and other things Hinata packed, and bought with her weren't in the room at all. Hinata got up, and walked to the door in the right corner of the room. She twisted the door knob and peeked through the crack. In the next room was a kitchen, and on the stove was a small teapot. The water was boiling, so Hinata walked through the door and placed the teapot on a cool burner.

"You finally woke up! I'm so glad." A fairly young looking woman said.

Hinata was startled, and let out at little 'squeak'. The woman had curly black hair, and red eyes. She wore bandages on both of her arms, and a dress that looked like it was made out of larger bandages. She pulled out a chair and sat down at the table.

"I found you passed out on the forest floor, and it was almost nighttime. You're lucky I came when I did." She said.

"Um y-yeah, thank y-you..."

The woman looked confused for a second. "Oh! I haven't introduced myself yet." She leaned over the table with her hand out. "I'm Kurenia Yuhi."

"I-I'm H-Hinata Hyuga." Hinata hesitantly shook the other woman's hand.

"Would you like some tea?" She asked.

Hinata nodded her head, and Kurenia got up to properly prepare the tea on the stove. After some small talk over tea Kurenia gave Hinata her belongings back. Once it was a little brighter outside Hinata deicide that she would leave the small cabin.

"Th-Thank y-you for saving m-me Yuhi-san."

Kurenia nodded her head and smiled. "Anytime, if you have any trouble finding a place to stay you're welcome to stay here."

Hinata bowed here head and began her travels towards the village once again. She was just outside the village, and it would only take about an hour to get there. Hinata walked at a slow pace, not rushing herself. She didn't want to push herself if she didn't have to especially in this weather. The sun was high in the sky, and the snow that covered the ground sparkled.

The young girl knew that getting to a village was only half the battle, but she had no idea how hard the other half would be.

~To be continued~

The reason Hinata talked to her father without stuttering is because she's used to talking to him. (And I forgot about Gomen!)

Please review! Thank you! =^.^=


	2. Chapter 2

~Last Time~

Hinata bowed here head and began her travels towards the village once again. She was just outside the village, and it would only take about an hour to get there. Hinata walked at a slow pace, not rushing herself. She didn't want to push herself if she didn't have to especially in this weather. The sun was high in the sky, and the snow that covered the ground sparkled.

The young girl knew that getting to a village was only half the battle, but she had no idea how hard the other half would be.

* * *

"So this is what the village looks like."

The village Hinata arrived in was covered in light snow. It was late morning and the sun was shining brightly, making the village shine. Hinata walked forwards to the two guarding the gate of the village. They both immediately stood at blocked Hinata from continuing on with her journey.

"Halt! State you name, and business within this village." Guard number one called out.

"U-Um w-well you s-see-"

Guard two to spoke up this time. "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?"

The two of them laughed.

Hinata wanted to tell them off she really did, but...she had never spoken to anyone outside the Hyuga compound. She had no idea how to act, or how to speak around such lowly demons. Not only that, but they were insulting her!

"N-No, you s-see-"

"She's probably not worth listening to anyway." Sighed guard one.

"That's n-not-"

"Yeah your right, just some demon probably lower then us." Guard two laughed.

"I'm trying to-"

"Run along home, your so weak I'm sure everyone will pick on you here." The both laughed.

.

.

.

"I've had enough!" Hinata raised her voice. "The both of you will let me pass!"

"Yeah? And what if we don't?"

"I'd imagine this village would not want to be on bad terms with the Hyuga, and heiress at that." Hinata spoke assertively.

Now both yokai were on there knees begging for forgiveness. A Hyuga had not been to the village for quite some time. It's been about 900 years since one last tracked here. Of course, the tales of there wild, and powerful change had spread across the land faster than a wild fire. Such tales are what make demons so afraid of them.

"I-It's okay." Hinata smiled. "Just let me th-through, and we won't h-have a problem, o-okay?"

The two idiotic guards had tears forming in there eyes. "Such a forgiving demon! We shall not forget such kindness Hyuga-sama!"

After entering the gates Hinata let out a sigh of relief. 'Wow, who knew that would be so much trouble.'

Shaking her head, and clearing her thoughts, Hinata began traveling through the beautiful village of Konohagakure. There were so many places she wanted to visit the Akuma no Kinenhi, the Sakura Blossoms in the east park, and try some of the food stands in the central village. She was so excited she practically skipped around the village. Forgetting for the moment that she had yet to find a apartment or hotel.

Hinata went towards the center of the village first. She tried all sorts to of food from dango to grilled fish, and finally ramen, which is where she had ended up now. Hinata stood in front a medium sized building.

She poked her head around the corner of the small stand. The first thing she saw was a blur of yellow, pink, black, and gray. 'What odd colors.'

The boy with black hair blinked and looked towards her direction. Hinata squeaked and his behind the corner of the stand. Thinking that maybe the guy hadn't seen her, she went to peek in again.

In front of her was the same boy with with black cat ears, and a long tail. He bent down a bit so he could glare at Hinata.

"What are you doing?"

Hinata let out a high pitched squeaked, and fell backwards landing on her butt. The three other at the ramen bar came over to join the two. A blonde boy with three whisker marks on each check was the first to say something.

"Oi! Sasuke-teme, you can't just go around pushing people!" He practically yelled.

Sasuke sighed. "You dope, I didn't push her, she fell."

Ignoring the two guys fighting, the pink haired girl bent down and offered Hinata a hand. She hesitantly took the girls help, and dusted herself off when she got up.

"Gomen about these two, I'm Sakura by the way, are you okay?" She said, her smile was a bit strained.

Hinata nodded her head. "I-I'm Hinata."

"Are you by any chance part of the Hyuga clan?" A man with gray hair asked.

"Umm y-yeah I am."

"No way! An actual Hyuga? I thought that clan went extinct." The blonde guy said. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, future Ruler of these lands, and that's Uchiha Sasuke."

The older man spoke again. "Do you mind coming with us for a bit? It's a bit strange a Hyuga would decide to randomly show up this village."

"I refuse."

"You really don't have a choice." Sasuke said.

Kakashi sighed. "Okay then maybe next time." He began walking away.

"Pl-Please wait! Do you any apartments or hotels that would let me stay the night?"

The group looked at her a strangely. "You mean you don't know?"

"Don't k-know what?"

Naruto jumped up excitedly. "About the Hokages 24th anniversary! Everyone's preparing for it, it's always so much fun, and everything is free."

"So it'll be close to impossible for you to get a place to stay." Sasuke said.

Hinata felt her stomach drop. She'd had already come this far, and if she went home now, her father would treat her like a failure. Of course, he treated her like that already, but still. Hinata was sure that her life would be worse off if she couldn't impress her father.

"I see...I m-must get g-going then, excuse m-me." Hinata sighed.

It was about four in the afternoon, and Hinata had yet to find any place to live. She had wondered around the village for quiet some time before giving up, and walking out of the village.

'Maybe Kurenia-san will let me stay at her home until this anniversary thing passes.'

Lost in her thoughts, Hinata slowly walked back to Kurenia's house. She never liked idea of imposing on someone whether it was her own family or a complete stranger. She was completely aware that she could have whatever she wanted with just a few simply words, but her belongings didn't feel like hers, she's never done anything to earn them.

The girl was only about 15 minutes from Kurenai's small home, when she began hearing strange noise around her. It was still winter so the sun had only just begun setting even though it was about five'o clock. Hinata could easily make it to the house before sundown.

"Wh-Who's there!?"

"Idiot, if I were to attack you, do you think I would reply?" The black haired guy, who was back at the ramen bar, came out from behind some trees.

Hinata tilted her head to the side. "You're S-Sasuke correct? Why did you f-follow me?"

"My friends and I have a place for you to stay come on." Sasuke began walking back to the village.

Hinata looked back to the direction of the cabin. 'She's probably busy with other things, and I don't want to be a bother.'

She turned around, and saw that Sasuke was already a good distance ahead of her. She chased after him, and the two walked back to the village side by side.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

And done! This chapters are kinda boring I know, but trust me it'll be worth it to wait until they start picking up. (Wink wink)

Sasuke: *smacks* stop creeping out the readers.

Naruto: Oi Sasuke-teme you can't do that to author-chan! *whisper* She make you do stuff in the story.

Me: You know you and Itachi have been getting pretty close Sasu'gay'. Maybe I could base my next story on—

Sasuke: *sulking in his emo corner and glaring at me at the same time.

Me: Alright, alright just kidding sheesh. See you next time minna! I don't own Naruto


End file.
